The Santa Project
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Ness spoils the little kid's fun by saying Santa isn't real and the smashers are faced with a problem. Either they leave this be and let Master Hand make their lives a living hell around Christmas or one of them dresses up as Santa...


Disclaimer: I own nothin'...well, almost nothing.

A/N Yes, Master Hand, I am a female Zelda freak. ^_^

WARNING: Mild cursing. There was only...two words? Yeah.

* * *

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop. Rockin' around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring. Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling. You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing, "Let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly". Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday. Everyone dancin' merrily in the new old-fashioned way. You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing, "Let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly". Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday. Everyone dancin' merrily in the new old-fashioned way.  
_  
Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee

* * *

"Peach, can you help us get the star up on the Christmas tree?" Link pointed up.

Princess Peach nodded eagerly. "Of course!" She turned to Mario. "Can you give me a star?"

With a shrug, the plumber handed it over.

When the tree was finally finished, everyone knew all hell was going to break lose.

"Tell us a Christmas story!"

"Oh, oh, oh, TELL US ABOUT THE TIME SNAKE GOT ALL DRUNK ON EGG NOG AND F-"

"NO!" Falcon ordered. "We are not telling that story."

"Tell us a story about Santa?" Lucas begged.

"Santa's not real." Ness rolled his eyes. "He's just something to get little kids all excited about."

"W-what?"

"Ness, that's not nice to say! He's your best friend." Toon Link stated.

"But it's true!"

Zelda frowned. "I'll admit that it is impossible for someone to travel around the world and hand gifts out in only twelve hours. One side of the world would miss out on Christmas. _But_, Santa is supposed to be magical."

"Same as Samus is a great sorceress." Sarcasm.

Samus glared. "One word, kid, coal."

"Poyo poyo?"

"Pika pika pikachu."

"I do believe she means that Ness will get coal." R.O.B spoke up.

Fox glanced at the clock. "Well, what do you know? Time for you kids to get to bed! You don't want to miss Santa, right?"

"But he's no-"

"Get to bed."

After a half an hour of the kids sneaking about, the older smashers knew it was safe to converse. Usually, around this time, they'd be drinking Egg Nog while performing Christmas Carols, but, unfortunately, they had an issue.

"Ness just ruined Christmas for all of the kids." Falco stated flatly.

"Master Hand won't be too pleased to hear that he's going to have to make sure none of the kids go looking for gifts, now." Marth sighed. "He's going to make our lives miserable."

"What if...what if we made them _think _Santa was real? Like, try to prove that he is?" The Pokemon Trainer brightened up. "Somebody can dress up as Santa!"

"That sounds like a great idea! We'll wait until the middle of the night!" Sonic gave a thumbs-up.

"One problem. Who's going to dress up as Santa?" Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Link's defiantly out of the picture." Zelda pointed to the fast asleep hero. "I told him to get more rest last night."

"Marth's too girly to be Santa."

"SHUT UP! **YOU **don't even have a name, Pokemon Trainer."

For a few hours, the group chatted away, trying to decided who would be the best Santa.

* * *

"Hohoho!"

Lucas' eyes snapped open. "Toon, did you hear that?"

"Memhmd, sleeping's nice." Toon Link groggily opened one eye. "Who painted the kitten?"

"...What? Never mind. Toon, I heard Santa!"

"SANTA'S HERE?!"

"Shhh! He'll hear you!"

"Where is he?"

"I think he's downstairs."

"Come on, let's go!"

"Should we wake the others up?"

"Oh, yeah. You go get the Ice Climbers and I'll get Ness and Diddy."

"Alright."

The small group of children-if Diddy Kong could be counted as a child-slowly crept downstairs to find a fat person in a red coat with white fur trimmings. Their eyes widened.

"S-Santa?"

'Santa' turned around and shook his head. King Dedede had about five cookies sticking out of his bill.

"Wrong fatass." Ness shook his head.

King Dedede shrugged and went back to eating as the kids began walking back upstairs, only to be stopped by a loud crash.

"Get away from my cookies!"

"S-Santa?!" The kids turned around to find King Dedede on the ground clutching his stomach and a muscular man dressed in red standing before him.

"Yeah, it's me, Santa." He rolled his eyes. "I'm here to give you all toys. Except for Ness, because he said he doesn't believe in me. But you all have go get back to bed or you're all getting coal."

The kids nodded, their jaws wide open. A bit of drool dripped down the side of Ness' face.

"Well, scram! Get moving before I change my mind."

They ran up the stairs and back into their rooms. Lucas turned to Toon Link, eyes wide. "D-Did Santa seem familiar?"

"I think Santa's going to give me nightmares."

* * *

"You didn't have to beat Dedede up, Ganondorf." Meta Knight gave the unconscious King Dedede a light kick.

Ganondorf glared. "Alright, I with held my end of the deal, your turn."

Marth placed Link in front of Ganondorf. "He's all yours. You can torture him, just don't kill him."

"Fair enough."

Samus yawned. "How late is it?"

"It is..." Falco glanced at Mr Game and Watch. "Six in the morning."

"How could you tell from him?"

"He has a wrist watch."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep befor-"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE, WAKE UP!"

They groaned.

"I hate Crazy Hand."

* * *

A/N: I gave it all my best. I'm pretty sure I won't win, but, hey, I gave it a shot. Anyway, the moral sort of is: 'Don't be a jerk and ruin Christmas on the little kids. In the end, you're just going to get your ass handed by you.'


End file.
